Daddy Cool
(credits) (French contest) |artist = (Contest Daddy) ( ) (Groove Century) (2018) |tvfilm = |year = 1976 |dlc = July 11, 2018 (First release on NOW) July 12, 2018 (Second release on NOW) |difficulty = Easy |effort = Moderate |nogm = 2 (2018) |dg = (2018) |mode = Solo |mc = 2018 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Kids Mode Light Blue |pc = Red ( ) (2018) |gc = Orange ( ) (2018) |lc = |pictos = 50 ( ) 90 (2018) |nowc = DaddyCool |audio = |from = album }}Boney M. tarafından "Daddy Cool" (coverı ise Contest Daddy tarafından söylenir), için bir Fransız yarışmasında kullanıldı. Daha sonra, şimdi Groove Century tarafından kapsanan şarkı ile Just Dance 2018'de resmi ve oynanabilir bir görünüm kazandı. 'de Kids Mode da görünür ve 'de görülür Dansçının Görünüşü Contest Dansçı 70'lerin disko kıyafetli bir kadını. Sarı bir kafa bandı, iki kırmızı küpeler, mor yakalı, kırmızı bir sutyen ve sırtında bir düğümle bağlanmış kırmızı bir sutyen ve kırmızı çanaktan oluşan kırmızı, dar bir takım elbise ve iki eldivenle koyu mor afro giyer: solmor ve sağdaki sarıdır. Bir çift mor topuklu giyer ve yakınlaştırmalı bir parıltıya sahiptir. Dansçı diğer birçok rutinde bulunan pandadır (tam liste için trivia'ya bakınız). Pembe bir şapka, uzun, sarı, pembe ve mavi bir blazer, mavi bir mavi, beyaz ve pembe çizgili slacks, siyah ve mavi ayakkabılar giyiyor. Arka Plan Contest Arka plan, koçun benekli ışıklara yansımaları, sağda mor bir disko topu ve yerde çok sayıda kırmızı ve mor ışıklı bir sahnedir. İki tarafta ise dans eden iki tane beyaz figür vardır: turuncu yıldız güneş gözlüklerine sahip bir kare ve fuşya dikdörtgen güneş gözlüğü olan bir kalp vardır. Arka plan uzun bambu ile renkli tropikal yağmur ormanlarında gerçekleşir. Dansçı mavi yanıp sönen pembe bambu platformunda. Panda'nın yüzü, kaybolmadan önce ve bir çita ve bir maymunun disko tarzında ortaya çıkmasından önce kısa bir süre görülür.Enstrümantal bir ayette, orman kararır ve platform koyu maviye döner. Yakında, yine rengarenk, toucanların ortaya çıktığı şarkıya eşlik ediyor. Tütünler mevcutken bazı ananaslar gökyüzünde görünür. Gold Moves 'de 2 Gold Moves vardır: Gold Moves 1: Sola doğru hareket ederken öne gelin. Gold Moves 2: Kollarınızı yukarı kaldırın ve sol bacağınızı sağ bacağınızın arkasında hareket ettirin. Daddycool gm 1.PNG|Gold Move 1 DaddyCoolGM2.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Daddycool gm 2.PNG|Gold Move 2 DaddyCoolGM1.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: * *Animals *Panda *Disco Funk *Solo *Pandamonium *The Groovy 70s * *Masquerade Parade *Hall Of Fame *All Songs A-E Trivia *Daddy Cool, 'nin kredilerinde görüldü. Contest *Arka plan, ek unsurlar (disko topu gibi) haricinde çoğunlukla Only Girl (In The World) tarafından geri dönüştürülür. *Daddy Cool, Boney M.'in serideki ikinci şarkısı. *İki şarkı arasındaki oyun sayısı yedi, Automaton ve Cosmic Girl ile en uzun oyun boşluğu rekoru ve önceki kayıt rekorlarını (Wham! Ve Santa Clones) yenmek için. *Daddy Cool, Soul Searchin’in, Boogie Wonderland’ın ve U Can't Touch This’ın ardından Groove Century’in dördüncü şarkısı. *Bu, Panda'nın C'mon, Timber, I Gotta Feeling, Don’t Stop Me Now alternatif modu, ve The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) ile birlikte altıncı şarkı. Galeri Game Files Daddycool cover generic.jpg|'' '' Daddycool_cover_phone_kids.jpg|'' '' (Kids Mode) Daddycool cover albumcoach.png| album coach Daddycool cover albumbkg.png| album background daddycool_banner_bkg.png| menu banner DaddyCool_BC.jpg| cover Daddycool p1 ava.png|Avatar Daddycool pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Daddycool menu.png|'' '' on the menu Daddycool load.png| loading screen Daddycool coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Daddycool kids menu.png|'' '' on the menu (Kids Mode) Daddycool kids load.png| loading screen (Kids Mode) Daddycool kids coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Kids Mode) Daddycool kids score.png| scoring screen (Kids Mode) Daddycool_jdnow_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Daddycool_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Daddycool_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen Daddycool jd2019 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Daddycool jd2019 load.png| loading screen Daddycool jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images Daddy-Coo-Groove-Century Widescreen 293258.jpg|The cover from Ubisoft s website Daddycool promo coach.png|The coach from Ubisoft s website Daddycool gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 Daddycool gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 Groove Century-DADDY COOL 300229.jpg JD2018_3daysleft.png|The dancer in the "3 Days Until " photo Behind The Scenes work001-daddycool.jpg|Concept art 1 http://www.maudleclancher.com work001-daddycool01.jpg|Concept art 2 work001-daddycool02.jpg|Concept art 3 work001-daddycool03.jpg|Concept art 4 work001-daddycool04.jpg|Concept art 5 Others Daddy_Cool_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(UK).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Daddy_Cool_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(US).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) DaddyCool Background.png|Background jd2019 subway promotion.jpg|The coach in a promotion for (along with All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance), Don’t Stop Me Now and I Gotta Feeling) Videos Official Audio Boney M Daddy cool Daddy Cool (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Daddy Cool - Gameplay Teaser (US) Daddy Cool - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Contest' Contest Daddy - Just Dance (Daddy Cool cover) PGW'2012 - Finale concours Daddy Just Dance - Daddy Cool (Sarah)|The contest winner (Sarah) ' ' Just Dance 2018 Daddy Cool -Megastar Daddy Cool - Just Dance 2018 (Kids Mode) Just Dance Now - Daddy Cool 5 stars Daddy Cool - Groove Century - Just Dance 2019 Beta Elements Just Dance 2018 - Daddy Cool - Different Color Scheme Others Just Dance Now - Daddy Cool JDN Preview References Site Navigation de:Daddy Cool es:Daddy Cool en:Daddy Cool Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:Kids Mode Kategori:1910s Kategori:Disko Şarkıları Kategori:Boney M. Şarkıları Kategori:Groove Century Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Kadınlar Kategori:Solo Erkekler Kategori:Just Dance 2018 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları